


Medicine Cabinet

by apprenticeMason (hetalianGemini15)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice Mason, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Julian worries, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, Multi, not a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/apprenticeMason
Summary: Little bit of fluff, hurting your ankle isn't fun and dating a previous plague doctor calls for some interesting interactions.





	Medicine Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if they had medicine cabinets how we know them, just thought the three of them would keep first aid and medical supplies in some form of cabinet.
> 
> Mostly Julian and Mason, Asra comes in at the very end. These oneshots will probably be my way of expanding on how they interact with everyone and everything.

"Damn it, I'm stuck here…" Lifting their right leg from the floor with their arm under the knee, they shifted a little in the wooden chair. The door slamming startled them, dropping the limb and failing to hold back a soft whimper in pain. The footfalls grew louder as whichever of the duo came further into the shelter. Opening their mouth, the dark brunette called out from where they sat in the dining chair.

"Can you grab something from the medicine cabinet for me please?" Sighing for a moment, the footsteps coming closer had them almost putting their head on the surface of the table. Blinking as the red-head practically ran into the room, they felt their head nearly swim at gloved hands grabbing at their shoulders.

"Where are you hurt? Do you know who did it? Are you alright Mason?!" Oh great…

"What are you doing?" Watching as the grey eye ran over their body looking for whatever, they tried to pull the hands off their shoulders.

"You said something about the medicine cabinet." So that's what brought about the reaction. Rolling their bright blue eyes, they placed both pale hands on the taller man's shoulders, brushing off some sand from the black fabric.

"Yes I did, I was going to ask if you could grab some cloth bandages." Watching as their wrists were taken, Mason blinked a few times as they were pulled at, wincing a little when their right ankle hit the chair leg.

"Where are you bleeding?" Huffing a little under their breath, Mason tried to escape the grip that was trying to pull them to stand. Holding back an urge to make an empty threat somewhere along the lines of the other bleeding, they gestured down to the pained joint being held off the ground.

"I'm not bleeding, you know I'd have taken care of it myself Julian. I just stepped on my ankle wrong and twisted it on the way home. I can take care of it." Giving a small smile, they watched as the grey eye blinked a few times, a soft 'oh' leaving the other's mouth.

"Are you sure? I can check and-" Okay, they were not doing this.

"I'm sure, just please Ilya. You can take care of me after I wrap up my ankle if you want." Watching Julian leave the room to grab the bandages, they kicked their left leg, which was to the side of the seat. Smiling as the redhead returned, they took the roll of bandages before pressing a light kiss to the taller's cheek and going to tend to their ankle. Tucking a little bit of the wrap under itself to finish the light bandaging and keep it from unraveling, they sat back up smiling at the still standing man in the room.

"Finished?" Nodding, they set their foot against the floor. It'd probably be better to put it up but oh well. Squeaking a little in shock at being lifted from the chair, Mason stuck their tongue out, unable to help but laugh as they were carried to the bed.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Putting you to bed, you need your foot up don't you Mason?" Feigning a small gasp, they burst into hysterics.

"I'm not a child Julian, I know how to take care of myself! You on the other hand need someone ten inches shorter than you to remind you to do the same." Not even a moment after being set down on the bed, Mason pulled Julian onto the surface as well. No point in being alone. It took a few moments before the laughter calmed down, Mason speaking up for the first time in a few minutes.

"Asra's going to kill us isn't he Ilya?" Hearing the chuckle, their mouth went dry in the next second.

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on Mason:  
> They are nonbinary with medium brown hair and light blue eyes and about five foot six. Prefers They/Them pronouns but doesn't mind the use of He/Him in reference to them. Cannot handle loud sounds and being within a crowd without someone close. More will be fleshed out in other oneshots.


End file.
